


The Other Side

by heyarnoldfangirl15



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyarnoldfangirl15/pseuds/heyarnoldfangirl15
Summary: Alternate universe where Helga didn't become a bully. Arnold and Helga have been great friends since preschool, and Arnold thought that's all they were. But one question makes him realize there is indeed more than that. [One-Shot]
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 18





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone :) This is not my first HA! fanfiction, but it’s the first one I’m publishing to Ao3.  
> This is an AU. What's different about this universe is that Helga didn't become a bully. She still has sass though, I couldn't get rid of that side of her.
> 
> This fanfic is based on a dream. It's nothing flashy, just a little fluffy one shot :3
> 
> The title is a reference to the song "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo.

"So, we're really nearing the end of middle school, huh?" Gerald said in disbelief to Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe in the middle of English class. The four of them hadn't been paying attention to their lesson like they were supposed to. They were too excited and astounded about middle school ending soon.

"Another boring year down, hurray." Helga commented.

"Helga, you've always had a pessimistic side to you." Arnold pointed out.

"That's just a part of my charm, football head. Would you have it any other way?" Helga said.

Arnold smiled and stopped to think. No, he actually wouldn't have it any other way. Helga had a sassy and snarky side but also a kind, gentle, sensitive side. Arnold had liked both sides of Helga, and he didn't want to change anything about her.

"No..." Arnold awkwardly said.

"Good, glad we're seeing eye to eye." Helga said.

Helga and Arnold loved to joke around like that pretty frequently. Helga could be stubborn at times, but Arnold accepted that as a part of her personality. They really did care for each other deeply, and enjoyed each other's company very much.

"I think it's astounding how we are departing from the concluding academic year of the middle of our school occupation." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, chill, you're talking to your friends, not writing a paper for English." Helga shot back.

"Speaking of English, shouldn't we be paying attention?" Arnold said.

"Mr. Goody two shoes." Helga quickly commented.

"Okay everyone, please continue your poetry assignments." A male teacher voice uttered from across the classroom.

Helga got out her pink notebook, excited to start the assignment. Poetry had always been one of her greatest passions and talents, ever since the age of just three years old. And her poems had mostly just been about one thing... or, person.

The blonde boy with the oblong head sitting next to Helga was the main topic in the pages of Helga's diaries. It had been that way since preschool.

The two met on a very rainy morning. It was the first day of preschool, and Helga was walking through the neighborhood all alone. It was dangerous for a little three year old to be walking by herself to school, but her parents didn't care about that.

Helga was drenched in mud about the time she arrived at the preschool, and suddenly, she didn't feel the rain anymore.

She looked up, and this little blonde boy was smiling at her and holding up and umbrella. It was no other than Arnold.

"Hi, nice bow." He greeted.

"Huh? Said Helga.

"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants." Arnold complimented.

Not only was that the first compliment Helga had recieved, but it was also the first time she was treated with kindness. It was the first time she felt like someone actually cared about her.

Ever since then, Helga and Arnold have been best friends. Helga has also had a giant crush on Arnold since that morning too. She was afraid of telling him that though, but she really hoped that she could one day. They got to spend every waking moment together, loving every moment of it. But Helga hoped that soon, it could be as a couple and not friends.

That's exactly what her poem was going to be about. Helga's poem was going to be about how she doesn't want to be Arnold's friend anymore. She wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course she wasn't going to mention Arnold's name in the poem. In fact, she even signed her poems as "anonymous" in fear of the teacher reading the poems in front of the class and saying she wrote them. Helga was generally a pretty confident girl, but she was shy and secretive about her poems.

Five minutes later, the bell rang, and it was time for history class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Helga." Arnold said as he made his way to history. The two did not have this class together.

"See ya, football head." Helga said.

Arnold arrived to the classroom and set his history book on his desk as he sat down.

"So, you going to the dance?" Arnold's classmate, Sid asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot the dance for the end of the school year is in two days." Arnold admitted.

"I don't have a date, but I'm still going." Sid said.

"I don't have one either."

"What about Helga?"

"Helga and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right. I see your connection. I can tell there is more. Everyone can."

A lot of Arnold's classmates had suspected that Arnold and Helga weren't just friends. They had spent every waking moment together, and were very affectionate towards each other. Arnold himself wasn't free of thoughts like that, either. From time to time he had thoughts of being more than friends with Helga. But he didn't want to bring them up.

"How do you really feel about Helga?" Sid asked.

"She's amazing! She's so funny, smart, caring, and everything. I love both her soft and sassy side. Also, she is really cute." Arnold started blushing. Did I really admit to Sid that I think Helga is cute? Heh... she really is cute though. Arnold thought.

"I just tricked you into gushing about her." Sid said and then smirked.

"Okay, but even if I did like her like that, which I might... I don't know if she'll feel the same way." Arnold said. Little did he know...

That day after school, Arnold rushed upstairs to his room. He laid on his bed and thought about what Sid said. It was slightly invasive and assumptive, but it wasn't a foreign idea, however. People in class and in the halls have thought there was more than Arnold and Helga's relationship than they said. And Arnold had thought about liking her more than a friend, but those thoughts weren't always super extensive.

Laying down on his bed, he started to think about their whole journey and all the time they spent together. From the umbrella thing in preschool, going to the cheese festival, finding out they were staying at the same beach resort, being in the school play together, running away from their homes to spend Thanksgiving together, everything. They were a big part of each other's lives, and they knew so much about each other.

Arnold thought about how he adored Helga's personality. Every ounce of her complex but beautiful personality.

Oh no... this can't be happening. I think I like her like her. No, I love her! How could I be so dense? I've loved her for years, how could I not realize until now? I'm pretty dense for someone with such a long head. Arnold thought.

Sid was not the only person in Arnold's life to ask about his relationship with Helga. But he is the one who got him to think about it more deeply. And that day, Arnold realized that he loved Helga G. Pataki. He's had feelings for Helga for a long time, and but he didn't realize until that moment.

Arnold really wanted to tell Helga that he had feelings for her. But he wasn't sure how to. He also wanted to ask her to that dance. He only had two days to ask her though, so he had to ask fast.

Arnold wanted to get this off of his chest, so he picked up the phone and ringed his best bud Gerald. Gerald always seemed to have good advice.

Arnold called Gerald asking if they can meet up at Slausen's ice cream shop. Arnold realizing he has feelings for Helga and wanting to ask her to the dance wasn't something that he wanted to talk about over the phone. It was a topic that Arnold would feel better talking about in person.

Gerald arrived at the ice cream shop first, and he ordered a chocolate milkshake while he waited for his friend to arrive. A few minutes later, Arnold showed up.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about this time?" Gerald asked.

"I love Helga." Arnold said, straight to the point. He was surprised of how he didn't beat around the bush like he usually did.

"Oh my god... do my ears deceive me? My best bud finally admitted his feelings?" Gerald said.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold asked.

"Bro, I had this feeling that you guys liked each other more then friends. I could tell."

"What? You did too?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't realize until today, but I really do like her more than a friend. I want to tell her but I don't know how. And I want to go to her to that dance..."

"You're being very upfront about what you want. I like that. I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be worth it to see what happens." Gerald was acting certain in what he was saying to Arnold because he could tell Helga liked Arnold more than a friend too. Helga didn't hide it from certain peoole as well as she wanted to. Also, Gerald once accidentally glanced at one of Helga's poems, but kept his mouth shut about it.

"I think I'll tell her tomorrow. I'm nervous, but I think I'll do it." Arnold said skittishly.

That night, Arnold was tossing and turning, having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Helga and how it took him so long to realize that he had feelings for her.

The next day...

Arnold was at his locker the next day at school, getting his textbook out of his locker.

"Hey, football head." A female voice could be heard.

"Hey, Helga. There's actually something I want to ask you." Arnold said, getting straight to the point.

"What do you have to ask me this early in the morning?" Helga said.

Arnold lightly chuckled as Helga's slightly sarcastic remark. He then took a deep breath because he was nervous to ask Helga to the dance.

"Do you... want do go to the dance with me?" Arnold awkwardly asked as his heart pounded.

"Like... as a date?" Helga asked.

"Yes... that is, if you want it to be." Arnold said.

Oh my gosh... he asked me to the dance! As a date! I can't believe this! Helga thought.

"I'd love that." Helga said. She answered in a chill tone, but the thoughts in her mind were the opposite of chill. She was screaming in her mind of how excited she was and how she could believe it.

She said yes... I'm so happy and excited! Arnold thought.

One day later...

The day of the dance that was anticipated by all had finally arrived. Helga and Arnold were actually going on a date. Neither of them could really believe it.

Arnold and Helga arrived at the YMAA gym together. Arnold was thinking about how stunning Helga looked. She had her long blonde hair down, and she normally didn't have her hair like that. She was wearing a hot pink flowy dress with straps. The dress fell a few inches above her knees. She was also wearing black high heels, which she wasn't used to wearing. Arnold was wearing the classic white formal shirt and black tie with black trousers.

Arnold made his way to the punch table to get some punch for him and his date. He was going to tell Helga how he felt about her, though he was nervous and had to wait for the right moment.

Arnold made his way over to Helga with two glasses of punch.

"I got you some punch, Helga." Arnold said.

"Thanks." Helga said as she grabbed one of the glasses.

A few minutes later, Arnold's heart was racing so much from the thought of telling Helga how he felt about her. He couldn't wait anymore to tell her, no matter what would happen.

"Helga?" Arnold said skittishly.

"Yeah, football head?" Helga responded.

"I've known you my whole life practically... and I just can't imagine it without you. You're a significant part of my life and you complete me. You're my rock, you keep me grounded. I can't imagine my life without you.

I guess what I'm saying is that... I have feelings for you. I love you, Helga." Arnold confessed. His heart was going crazy after all that confession.

Helga could not stop smiling and blushing in that moment. The guy who has been the object of her affection for years just confessed his feelings for her. It felt like a dream come true for her. The tough, sassy girl truly had a soft spot for the sweet blonde boy.

Helga stayed silent for a moment because she was processing and thinking about Arnold's confession. While widely smiling in the process.

"I love you too." Helga said.

"Y-you do?" Arnold said in relief.

"How could I not? I love you, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

"I've loved you for a while, years even, but I didn't realize until recently."

"We've had feelings for each other forever yet none of us said anything until now."

"Yeah... but it's okay because we've confessed now."

A slow and romantic song started playing, and people started slow dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Arnold said as he held his hand out.

"You may." Helga said as she firmly took Arnold's hand.

Arnold felt a rush of happiness when his hand met Helga's. He couldn't believe he was actually spending a romantic moment with the one he loved. He didn't realize it until recently, but he truly loved Helga. And she truly loved him, too.

Arnold pulled Helga closer to him, their shoulders touching each other. Neither of the two had much experience with slow dancing, but the dancing was going smoothly nonetheless. Their eyes met one another and they got lost in each other's gazes. They savored this magical night they were having. It was magical to them and it felt like everyone in the YMAA gym disappeared and it was only them. Nothing else mattered but them. The two blondes were in each others embrace, not saying a word because their hearts said everything on their minds.

Their faces were so close to each other, Helga's lips were right in front of Arnold. He leaned towards Helga, and kissed her. Fireworks lit up in their minds as their lips met. It was both of their first kisses and they wouldn't have wanted to share their first kiss with any other person on the planet.

These two blondes were truly made for each other. They were meant to love each other. Realistically, Arnold was a bit nervous about taking his relationship with Helga to the next level. But he was also happy and he knew that everything would be worth it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there you go, sorry if it was a bit rushed, (it was always intended to be a one-shot) but I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
